The Harem of Fate
by Darrenn100
Summary: LEMONS. Percy gets Betrayed by Annabeth and falls for another son of poseidon. He becomes and god of Sex and loyalty
1. Prologue

Prologue

(Everyone's POV)

"WTF WHY," screamed Percy. Percy glared angrily at Annabeth and his "brother" John. Annabeth had John were having sex RIGHT in the Athena's cabin.

Annabeth's eyes grew wide while John had a huge smirk on his face.

[Flashback]

" **HELP-HELP," screamed a male's voice. Percy was patrolling the borders of camp alone. Percy heard a scream for help and ran towards the voice. Percy stared in horror as he looked at the boy getting cornered against a tree from a pack of Hellhounds. Percy's vision grew red and he uncapped Riptide. He charged the Hellhounds. He stabbed the nearest hellhound and it turned into dust with a yelp. All the hellhounds then turned to percy and growled. Percy stared them down and they started to whimper. At least, for a split second. Then they all jumped at him and Percy jumped back surprised from the sudden attack. Percy growled and charged the beasts. Percy slashed at the hellhounds and skidded right between the nearest hellhound's legs and cut up the beast's belly. The hellhound yelped in pain and turned to dust. Percy turned around to see 3 hellhounds left. Apparently they were smart and ran away. Percy turned around to see the kid right behind him and he dropped his sword in surprise. The kid picked it up, just in time for the campers to come to the top of the hill. The kid turned towards the people and yelled, "I SLEW ALL OF THE BEAST MYSELF WHILE THIS IDIOT STOOD THERE AND WATCHED." All of the younger campers eye's grew wide and glares and Percy with hate. While the older kids just laughed and walked away. Annabeth walked up to Percy and asked, "Babe who is this guy?" The new kid turned around and said, "sup girl my name is John and you look hot today." Percy expected Annabeth to be mad but Annabeth just chuckled and gave Percy a kiss. "Babe i'll meet you back at your cabin k?" said Annabeth with a smile. Percy nodded and Annabeth walked away.**

 **Percy POV**

 **I looked at Annabeth walk away and turned towards the new kid apparently named John. I turned to see him stare angrily at me. I raised an eyebrow and he said, "Bitch that's your girlfriend? She will be mine soon enough." My eyes grew huge and then I started to get angry. First he flirts with my girlfriend and second he threatens to take away my girl? Nu-uh no way. I grabbed him by the shirt and inspected him. He had the same eye color as me but different in a way. His hair is jet black and also with a little brown in them. His body looked like a dog starved to death and he was still holding my sword. I grabbed my sword out of his hand and threw him to the side. I heard a collective gasp and I turned around. "SHIT", i thought in my mind as the young campers around 12 and under staring at the "John" and then glaring at em in anger. "BOO PERCY IS BUlLYING THE NEW KID BECAUSE HE ISN'T AS STRONG AS HIM, BOOOOO", yelled a kid. "YEA-BOO", Yelled the rest of the campers. Move it kids, out of the way," said Chiron. I had a relieved look on my face. "Chiron thanks gods you are here," I said. Chiron nodded and turned towards John. Chiron watched John try to stand up but failing. One of the young campers ran and helped him stand up. Chiron asked" Who are you child?" John looked up at my mentor and grinned, "My name is John, and I am a son of poseidon." My eyes grew huge and so did everyone else's. A trident appeared above John's head. No way… there is no way I am related to a dick like him. Everyone knelt while I stood there. "ALL HAIL JOHN, SON OF POSEIDON," said Chiron with an irritated voice. John grinned and stared at me angrily. So it begins here.]**

 **Alright guys as you can tell this is the prologue and the Harem shall begin on chapter 3 once it comes out. Spoiler Percy will have to have sex with the major goddesses, minor goddesses, and huntresses. I hope you guys will enjoy my lemons. For now PEACE.**

 **PS. this story will be PERTAMIS/PERZOE. :D I know many of you enjoy Pertamis. I also do so that's why I'm making a lot of it Pertamis.**

 **Phew thats 3 Pertamis**

 **No 4 Pertamis. No 5 Pertamis. Your know what ill stop saying Pertamis now. NO 7 PERT- nvm. Also heres a challenge at the end of this story. I want you guys to tell me how much Pertamis is in this story. Person who gets it right gets to choose the next** **category.** Remeber EVERY single pertamiswor din this story. And I mean every single one is counted. NO MATTER WHAT.


	2. idk what happened

Son of the sea

God of loyalty and sex

Beds the female great ones

He beds the hunters of the moon

Or evil shall take over the universe

Ok that would by my Prophecy.

Summary

Percy Jackson becomes the god of loyalty and sex

He shall get a Prophecy where he has to bed all of the goddesses and hunters. He has to get them all pregnant and give birth to the next most powerful generation.

People PLEASE don't read this if you don't like lemons

Others ENJOY THE FUTURE UPDATES


	3. Annabeth (sorry for late update by far)

WASSUP EVERYONE SORRY THIS CHAP TOOK SO LONG.

School is mean and made me have so much homework. And I hardly ever got to go in

Well anyways ON TO THE CHAPTER! First lemon in this :3 i know everyone was waiting.

STILL FLASHBACK.

I just entered the Arena to do some sparring because I didn't want to see my immature brother the second I entered, I was surprised when somebody jumped into my arms. "Whoa," I said, startled. I caught the stranger in my arms and looked down, to see that the "stranger" was actually Annabeth. I leaned down and give her a light kiss to the cheek. She giggled and snuggled into my arms. "What is it Annie?" I asked. She smiled seductively and whispered into my ear, "Bring me to your cabin and I'll show you what I want." I raised an eyebrow and she just giggled out me. I turned around and started to walk out of the Arena. I walked towards my cabin and looked around to make sure no one was looking at me carrying Annabeth around camp. I hope no one will see me carrying Annabeth or else they will be suspicious on why I'm carrying my girlfriend around. I got close to my cabin door and Annabeth wiggled out of my hands. She fell on the ground with an Oof. I rolled my eyes and helped her up. While I was helping her up I couldn't stop myself from staring at my Girlfriend's Cleavage. "Like what you see Percy," whispered Annabeth. I blushed and nodded. I grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. I tried to walk inside but Annabeth then grabbed my left hand and put it on her left tit. My eyes widened and my face turned crimson red. Annabeth smiles at me and made my arm squeeze on her tit. She moaned with pleasure and I instantly got a boner right there. I've never really measured my Penis size but It seemed around 10 inches long and 2 inches thick. Annabeth looked down at my tent wide eyes.I smiled at her and picked her up from her waist. I dragged her inside and turned around to lock the door. Tyson has already fixed the fountain that I broke a long time ago so I decided to make my walls soundproof. I used my powers and willed the water to surround the inside of my cabin. I made it so where sound can enter from the outside but no sound can come out from the inside. I grabbed my curtain and covered my windows so no one can look in. I turned around to see the love of my life stripped naked. Annabeth with her tan skin D-cup boobs and a firm ass. Her toned legs were a little muscular which is common for Athena's children. Annabeth reached for my pants and I broke out of my gaze. I smiled seductively at Annabeth and she smiled back. I grabbed my pants waistband plus my boxers and pulled it down. Annabeth eyes grew wide at the size of my dick, "Omg Percy I never knew you had such a big dick!" Annabeth instantly got to work on my 10 inch dick. I groaned as I grabbed my bed post to stabilize myself on one spot. "Annabeth that feels so good," I said. Annabeth then did something I will remember for the rest of my life. She started to deepthroat my dick. I groaned from the pleasure Annabeth has given me. She smiled with my dick in her mouth and started to go down my shaft. I groaned and shifted my body towards the bed. I sat down on the bed and gazed at Annabeth deepthroating me. She started to gag on my dick and came up for air. While she was gasping for breath I grabbed Annabeth and tossed her into the bed. I put my head between her legs and licked her pussy. She moaned in pleasure and I smiled. I stuck my tongue in her pussy and licked her insides. Annabeth gasped and shoved my face deep into her pussy.

[5 minutes later]

I touched her G-spot with my tongue and Annabeth screamed and came on my face. She let go of my head and I gasped for breath. Since i'm the son of Poseidon I can hold my breath for a really long time. I grabbed my dick and pushed it towards her entrance. I looked up at Annabeth and asked, "Are you sure about this Annie?" Annabeth looked at me with love in her eyes and said, "Of course, my love." "Fast or slow?" I asked. Annabeth said, "Fast, get it over with quickly, people might start to wonder where we are." I nodded and shoved all my 10 inches into her. I ripped her Hymen and Annabeth screamed in pain. I then leaned down and kissed Annabeth's cheek while tears are running down her face. Few moments later Annabeth nodded and I started to move inside her. She gasped in pleasure and started to move her hips. That tightened up her pussy so much I couldn't take it anymore. I started to go faster inside her while Annabeth screamed in pleasure. In and out, in and out, I went back and forth so much times and so fast I lost track of time. Suddenly came a tension in my testicles, "Annabeth i'm close." Annabeth face lit up and said, "In me Percy, also don't worry, i'm on birth control." I nodded and thrusted a couple more times inside her. Annabeth screamed and came once again. I couldn't take it anymore, I thrusted all of my meat inside her and came. I filled up her whole pussy and it came flowing out of her while I was still inside her. I started to pull out but Annabeth grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. She made my dick go back inside her while we made out. My head was spinning and Annabeth let go of my face for air I gasped and said, "Annabeth, I love you so much" Annabeth gave me a tired smile, "I love you to babe," she whispered. Then we both fell asleep in eachothers arms.

 **A/N Ok guys this took so long to make and it's short because of school and homework. I can only work on this during weekends now and I still hardly have any time. I'm sorry people. Chapters will come SUPER slow. IF you want them long then it would take a while. SORRY guys. Also plz dont check out my other story Guardian of the universes. I don't do Multiverse for a reason. It just doesn't make sense to me if there are like a billion universes in that story. So yea bye guys and forgive me on such a late update.** VERY sorry


	4. Hiatus

I'm sorry for not updating in so long, School is taking a toll on me and I don't have time to start updating again .

This story is on Hiatus for now. Soz


	5. Ok Update date end of hiatus is close

Ok guys, I found out what day i'll be able to finally update. I **promise** I will update on June 16, 2018.. Finals are about to be over and i'll be able to work on my fanfic. I hope you guys can bare with me.. Like i said June 16, 2018 i will update.


	6. Teaser

**But on what i got for now. More will come on update date**

Percy POV

I woke up from my nights sleep with a splitting headache. I sat up with my hand on my forehead. "mmm...," came a noise. Startled I looked down andsaw Annabeth on my bed,

naked. wait...NAKED?! I pushed Annabeth off of me, got off the bed and ran into the bathroom. Closing the door behind me I staredinto the mirror and saw stains on my abs that look suspiciously like cum stains. Then the memories came back to me, excitement went through me body, I finally did it.. I finally had sex with Annabeth! Then I heard a knock, "Percy... come out... I need to wash your cum off before Chiron finds outthat we had sex," said Annabeth with a drowsy voice. The warhorn blew, Signaling either an arrival of a camper or an attackwas happening.

I opened the door of my bathroom and Annabeth tumbled inside. "Wooah," I grabbed Annabeth before she fell and smacked her head against the ground. Giggling Annabeth grabbed my cheek and kissed me. "Finally your done," said Annabeth with a happy voice. "Camp might be under attack right now Annabeth, we must help," I exclaimed. "I know I know," said Annabeth. While I let Annabeth wash herself I went out to grab some clothes for myself and Annabeth. "awwww crap," I said.


	7. Threats, pranks, and friend problems

**Aight, This is what I got** _so_ **far for now . hope you LIKE**

Percy POV

I woke up from my nights sleep with a splitting headache. I sat up with my hand on my forehead. "mmm...," came a noise. Startled I looked down andsaw Annabeth on my bed,

naked. wait...NAKED?! I pushed Annabeth off of me, got off the bed and ran into the bathroom. Closing the door behind me I stared

into the mirror and saw stains on my abs that look suspiciously like cum stains. Then the memories came back to me, excitement went through me body, I finally did it.. I finally had sex with Annabeth! Then I heard a knock, "Percy... come out... I need to wash your cum off before Chiron finds outthat we had sex," said Annabeth with a drowsy voice. The warhorn blew, Signaling either an arrival of a camper or an attackwas happening.

I opened the door of my bathroom and Annabeth tumbled inside. "Wooah," I grabbed Annabeth before she fell and smacked her head against the ground. Giggling Annabeth

grabbed my cheek and kissed me. "Finally your done," said Annabeth with a happy voice. "Camp might be under attack right now Annabeth, we must help," I exclaimed. "I know I know," said Annabeth. While I let Annabeth wash herself I went out to grab some clothes for myself and Annabeth. "awwww crap," I said.

All of Annabeth's clothes were either dirty with my cum or is just..dirty. "Annabeth?" I called out, "you don't have any spare clothes do you." "no why?" Annabeth asked from the bathroom. "All your clothes are dirty," I said. "Well that means I have to go out with myself naked," Annabeth said giggling. A horrified expression geprew on my face.

Just thinking about a naked Annabeth... outside...with people looking at her..."Annabeth don't you even think about that anymore, how can you even think like that."I'm just kidding Percy," Annabeth said with a pout. **[A/N It's just a joke why you have to be mad]**

 _Time skip_

Annabeth and I ran out of our door 10 minutes after the war horn was heard. When we looked around for trouble we saw campers walking back with an amused look on their faces, we looked to the direction they came from and saw multiple girls in silver dragging someoone who looked like John across the ground towards my direction, I had to hold in my laughter when I saw him or else I might've actually died from laughter. "So, whats up Percy," asked the voice that was behind me. "Course Thals, you are always trying to startle me," I said as I turned around with my arms open. When I turned around I was greeted by someone else. My face paled when I came face to face with the one no other than,

"Lady Artemis," I said. "BUAHAHAHA, Perseus your expression is so hilarious," Lady Artemis said laughing. annabeth laughed right along with Lady Artemis. I smiled, this was the first time I have ever seen Lady Artemis laugh. It was so sdorabke and chte at the same time. Wait, why am I thinking this, Annabeth and I already had sex so why am I thinking about another girl, especially when it is a maidan goddess. Only guys who wants to die would even think about this.

"Annabeth help me please, these whores are trying to kill me," John screamed. I was angered by his words but some one else best me to it. Light started to seep off of Lady Artemis while she had an expression of a pissed off mother. **[A/N best I could think of]** Lady Artemis walked right up to John and give him a sleep to the cheek with such force it broke one of his tooth. John screamed in pain while Annabeth, the hunters, and I cringed. You do not want to piss off Lady Artemis. Lady Artemis grabbed John by the collar and pulled him up directly to hher face. "Listen boy," Lady Artemis spat, " Say one more bad thing about my hunters again and I will make your life feel like hell itself, your father may be protecting you but your father never said anything about pain." A confused look dawned on me. Lady Artemis must've seen my confused look and she waved a hand at me that meant Ill tell you later. John who mustve been really scared nodded his head extremely fast. Lady Artemis dropped John and he fell down to the ground with a thump.

John got up from the ground and ran away towards my cabin. We watched him run with a big smirk on our faces.

 _Time skip 3 years (because im fucking lazy as hell to do the rest. If you want a flahsback..send me a pm and ill send you a small info on what would happen next)_

John who grew in popularity at camp over the last few years challenged me to multiple duels in the arena who ends up always losing. He challenges me at swimming, course he ends up losing because he doesn't have enough experience completely lost against me. Everyday he would challenge me and ends up losing. He even got most of my best buds on his side by telling them he saw Percy do this and do that. For example, Katies garden was destroyed by what looked suspiciously look water, since she knows that John can't control water, by which thats what she has seen at least, she immediately turns on me and rants at me for destroying her garden. Of course I didn't know what the fuck she wa talking about so I gave her the I didn't destroy the garden excuse, which of course was true but I ended up with a slap to the face and Katie ran away crying. I was shocked I tell you, shocked. That one of my best friends, would listen to what John would have said and competely blames me for it.

Next up is the Stolls. They were developing a huge prank that would be the biggets prank in history. One day they got careless and left their secret plan on their cabin table which John happily took and left the papers in front of the big house. Once Chiron saw the papers, he immediately called the Stolls down to the big house and rants at them. Once Chiron was done and the Stolls left the bug house, John walks up to them and told them that Iwas the one who told Chiron what the Stolls were up to. Being how mad they were they didn't suspect John at all for lying. They immediatly pranked my cabin and when I came back from my morning training today, I looked at my cabin in horror. It was covered with all different kind of traps. To dogs being chained and barking at me to giant scorpions with poisonous stingers. I slew all the monsters and freed the dogs who yapped at me and ran away. I was alreayd annoyes since I knew the Stolls pulled a prank on me. When I entered my cabin I saw a note on the table. I picked it up and read it. It read

 **Percy Jackson,**

 **Why the hell did you get us in trouble. I thought we were friends** **and you destroyed it by giving Chiron out secret plans we left on our cabin Why the hell did you even eneter our cabin in the first place, John saw you enter the cabin and took the papers to the big house and left it right under the front porch. From now on we are no longer friends. We have John now, no need for you. We both can tell why John is better than you in every way. He even developed his powers way faster than you. Never talk to use again or else we will do something way worse than what we did today.**

 **Sincerely, Stoll brothers.**

 **P.S Look up**

When I finished the last part of the letter and looked up. A huge bucket of green stuff fell all over me. I was dumped on by a bucket full of slime. Since slime is liquid I easily willed the slime off of me and back into the bucket. I picked up the bucket now full of slime and lit it on fire with a match that I had from my dresser. Why I had a match? It was used to lit up the campfire in the amphitheater. Apparently the slime was also very flammable because every cell of the slime lit on fire. My cabin was literally on fire until I controlled water from my fountain and dozed the fire. Katie is already on my bad side and now the stolls? I need to give John a piece of my mind. I have been ignoring every single prank he has done to me so far, but no.. he went way to far. I went out of my cabin and worked my way around the camp, looking for John. I asked a couple of campers namely the new ones and they all told me to fuck off. I got seriously irritated by this and was more determined to give him a piece of my mind.

I went into the big house to ask Chiron if he knew where John was. For some what reason I couldn't find Chiron. I checked the amphitheatre and no one was there. I checked my cabin in case ajohn came back and he wasn't there. I checked multiple cabins not including the Athena cabin. I even went into Artemis's cabin in case John actually went in there. When I opened the door to Lady Artemis's cabin, I was greeted with an arrow narrowly missing me by a millimeter. I looked at my shooter who happened to be Thaila. "Percy why the fuck did you not knock before you oepend the door," asked Thaila with a serious look on her face. "I was looking for John and-" Thaila shot another arrow at me and I barely was able to dodge this one. "Fine then if John isn't here im out thunder thighs," I said angrily. I closed the door and ran towards the beach. I needed to let some steam out before I burst inside camp and hurt some campers.

I ran past lots pf camper who stared at me with a look that I just want to punch, I ran all the way to the shores and demolished the beach with so much sheer force that it even rivaled Zeus's master bolt. The whole beach was gone and left with a huge crater.

 **Alright this is what i got after my break. Welp cya on the next chapter**


	8. Forgot

Forgot to mention this on the last chapter. Uh Percy's non-official harem is Artemis, Aphrodite, Feminine Apollo, **choose the name of femine apollo** , Zoe, some of the hunter's of Artemis, and possibly Annabeth if I feel generous.


	9. Short

**Q/A**

 **Red the Pokemom Master :** **Can Clarisse, Piper, Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Bianca, Thalia, Hazel and Katie join this Harem?**

 **Answer: Probably**

 **Guest: Add Annabeth plz**

 **Answer: Probably**

 **Death Fury: nice**

 **Answer: Thank you for a nice review**

 **anonimus maximus:** **Includes to Piper, Hazel, Artemis, Clarisse, Amphitrite, Athenea, Afrodite, Sadie Kane, Zia Rashid, Alex Fierro (Female) and Bast**

 **Answer: Probably**

 **Thats it for now, yep. Thats it. Idk yep.**

 **also this isnt part of the story... i just wanted to do this.**

No pov

Percy was dragging a dead deer for the Hunters of Artemis. Why? Its because he was forced to join the Hunter of Artemis by orders from Zeus. He was betrayed by everyone he loved except for Thaila, Nico, Clarisse, and Chiron. That was 3 years ago. Now, he has a new girlfriend. Her name... well its obviously Artemis, they have been together for the past 2 years. After he saved her from Orion and Polybotes, she decided to give in to her feelings.

Artemis always had feelings for our young and loveable Percy since the day he showed her how brave he was to hold the sky for her so she can help Zoe fight Atlas. Until 2 years ago, she was always hiding her feelings to Percy and the only reason why Percy now knows because she accidently let it slip out of her mouth. She was extremely depressed from getting easily beaten by Orion and Polybotes into submission. She was crying into Percy's shoulders about how they were talking about doing many sexual things to her once they brought her back to their base She accidently told Percy she loved him while she was blurting out most of her secrets. Like how she shaves because the hair all over her body was extremely itchy. **N/A idk just go along with it**

Meanwhile, Percy was already shocked that Artemis was bawling her eyes out in front of him. He always thought Artemis was a tough girl who doesn't give a shit to anything. What he thinks now is utterly just shock. Shocked that he was completely wrong, Artemis was actually a girl with a dignity she wanted to keep. MORE shocked that him that she loved him.

 **Ok I got lazy and decided to keep it at this part. The next chaoter will be WAY longer than this and will have lemons. Please forgive this short chapter. I was just too lazy cuz its summer vaca.**


	10. And another excuse for not updating

So basically i got held up on my job and cant update for a long time. Dont know when update, i will update randolmly from now on


End file.
